Zombie
For other uses, see zombies. For the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare variant, see Browncoat Zombie. Zombies (Basic Zombie, Mummy Zombie, Pirate Zombie, Cowboy Zombie, Kung-Fu Zombie,' Monk Zombie' and Future Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) are the basic "zombie" unit; they are weak and easy to kill. In fact, it takes three shots for a Melon-pult to kill one of them. Having no special defensive equipment or travel abilities, these zombies are susceptible to any type of attack. They are found in almost every level. They are the first zombies the player encounters in every ''Plants vs. Zombies'' game. At the official start of a level, one will say "the zombies... are coming... brains..." and growl, signaling that zombies are about to come. The Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, and Camel Zombies become this zombie when their armor is destroyed. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Zombie is the most common zombie in this game, but it is just the second weakest zombie, the first being Imp in I, Zombie. Zombie takes four steps for it to reach from one section of the lawn to the next section of the lawn. Almost every level starts with a normal zombie. The only levels that don't are Pogo Party (Pogo Zombie), Bobsled Bonanza (either Zomboni or Zombie Bobsled Team), Air Raid PC (Balloon Zombie), and Column Like You See 'Em (Flag Zombie). Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Normal zombie once again is the first zombie which the player meets. This time, it is the weakest zombie in the game; four peas can kill it. It appears in every level in The Boonies to Frostbite Falls, but doesn't appear in the later Road Trip levels. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time In this game, Basic Zombies only appear in the first four levels. However, it has some variants in different areas; '''Mummy Zombie' in Ancient Egypt, Pirate Zombie in Pirate Seas, Cowboy Zombie in Wild West and Future Zombie in Far Future . Its health and speed are the same as in Plants vs. Zombies. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Zombie Regular Garden-variety zombie Toughness: low This zombie loves brains. Can't get enough. Brains,brains, brains, day in and night out. Old and stinky brains? Rotten brains? Brains clearly past their prime? Doesn't matter. Regular zombie wants 'em. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Basic Zombie Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular Garden-variety zombie. Basic Zombie hates the term "Basic." He doesn't consider himself some generic foe or common corpse. He's an individual, darn it, and he's going to make a difference even if it kills you. Mummy Zombie Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular mummified zombie. Is he a mummy? Is he a zombie? It turns out he's a zombie who's rolled himself in toilet paper to protect his fair skin. True fact! Pirate Zombie Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular plank walking zombie. Keeping up with the latest pirate trends is always tricky, but remember, he was planking before it was cool. Cowboy Zombie Toughness: Solid Speed: Basic Regular rootin' tootin' cowboy zombie. Cowboy Zombie thinks he's the roughest, toughest, meanest zombie varmint in the west, south, and east. He's anxious to test his skills in the central coast region. Future Zombie Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular futuristic jumpsuit zombie. Future zombies look good in red shirts. Future fact #23. Nothing bad happens to red shirts. Overview ''Plants vs. Zombies The zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots; its appearance changes upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots when the left arm falls off, before dying when its head falls off upon an absorption of 10 normal damage shots. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The zombie absorbs 4 normal damage shots; its appearance changes upon an absorption of 3 normal damage shots when the arm falls off, before dying when its head falls off upon an absorption of 4 normal damage shots. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time There are seven different variations of the regular zombie: the Basic Zombie, the Mummy Zombie, the Pirate Zombie, the Cowboy Zombie, the Kung-Fu Zombie, the Monk Zombie, and the Future Zombie. All types absorb 10 normal damage shots, and their appearances change upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots when the left arm falls off, before dying when their heads fall off upon an absorption of 10 normal damage shots. The Cowboy Zombie's hat falls off after 2 hits, and the arm after 5, like a normal zombie. Appearances Plants vs. Zombies Every level except for ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, Zombiquarium, Homerun Derby, Air Raid, Ice Level, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, and I, Zombie Endless. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures All levels in The Boonies to Frostbite Falls. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Player's House: All levels *Ancient Egypt: Pyramid of Doom and all regular levels except Mummy Memory levels (Days 7, 16, and 23.) *Pirate Seas: Dead Man's Booty, all regular levels except Day 8, Cannons Away levels (Days 3, 11, and 20.), Last Stand (Day 22), and Day 25 *Wild West: Big Bad Butte and all regular levels *Far Future: Terror from Tomorrow and all regular levels Strategies In a standard Adventure or Survival Mode level, regular zombies will be the first to appear and will start the assault in approximately 20 seconds, or the time it would take the player to plant three Sunflowers (or Sun-shrooms), as measured during a daytime (or nighttime) level. They can be killed by planting a Potato Mine three spaces away from the zombie, purchasing the garden rake from Crazy Dave's shop, or planting relatively cheap offensive plants like Peashooters or Cabbage-pults. For night levels, the player can use mushrooms, like Puff-shrooms and Scaredy-shrooms. One Puff-shroom, despite its short range, will be able to take a single zombie out on its own. However, repeated attacks may be able to kill the Puff-shroom. The Tangle Kelp provides an aquatic Potato Mine-style plant in pool levels. For dealing with large volumes of zombies, more expensive additions such as the Torchwood and Melon-pult are available, in addition to instant kills such as the Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb and Doom-shroom. Some plants, such as the Repeater and the Fume-shroom, can be upgraded to increase efficiency and give them new abilities. Zombies can eat your plants and brains, where it is then game over. Any offensive plant can kill one of them, except when planted right in front of them. Two Spikeweeds or a Spikerock will be enough to kill a regular zombie 90% of the time, but because of slight speed variations, the player may need three Spikeweeds or a Spikerock and Spikeweed to kill them. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies File:Zombiealmanac.png|Zombie Almanac Entry in the iPad version File:ZombieHD.png|HD Zombie File:Zombatar Normal Zombie.PNG|A zombie made in Zombatar File:ZombieArtwork.png|Zombie official artwork File:Incinerated_Zombie.gif|The zombie's burning animation File:Mustache-cheat.png|The zombie with a moustache File:ZombieDS.png|A zombie in the DS version File:ZombieSeedPacket.png|A Seed Packet in I, Zombie File:work.jpg|A lot of zombies in Zombies on Your Lawn music video File:zombie wo arm.png|A zombie that's lost its arm. ZOMBIE.PNG|A zombie at night ZOMBIE a.PNG|Another armless zombie ZOMBIE az.PNG|An armless and headless zombie ICE1.PNG|A frozen zombie at night Exparoed.PNG|A frozen zombie ICE1 a.PNG|An armless frozen zombie Zombieredear.png|A headless frozen zombie ZombieHypro.png|A hypnotized zombie ZombieHypro2.png|A hypnotized zombie without its arm. ZOMBIEGARLIC.PNG|A zombie ate a Garlic File:Dead Zombie.JPG|A dead zombie ZombieDeadFrozen.png|A dead frozen zombie Die arm.png|A dead zombie with arms zombiehypnodead.jpg|A hypnotized dead zombie File:Zombie gargantuar zombie.png|The zombie when held by a Gargantuar File:Zombie Online.png|Online Almanac Entry File:ZombieTrailer.png|A zombie in the trailer. SantaRegular.JPG|Regular Zombie with a Santa hat. Dead zombie DS.PNG|A dead zombie in the DS version File:DuckyTubeZombie3.png|A zombie with a ducky tube Cardboardzombiehead.png|A cardboard Zombie Head (hacked) Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Adv-PreZombie.jpg|The Zombie as seen on April 11 on ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures' Facebook Page Adv-Zombie.jpg|The Zombie as seen in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures HQ-Zombie.png Adv-Dead Zombie.png|Zombie's shirt Trash zambie.png|A zombie in game Burnt Adventures.png|A burnt Zombie ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time ZombiePvZ2.jpg|Basic Zombie's Almanac entry Mummy.jpg|Mummy Zombie's almanac entry imag.jpg|Pirate Zombie's almanac entry Doooooooooooooooooooooooooop.jpg|Cowboy Zombie's almanac entry PvZ2_Basic_Zombie.jpg|Basic Zombie's artwork Regular Zombie.png|HD Basic Zombie Zombielostarm2.jpg|A Basic Zombie losing its arm ZombieLoseHead.jpg|Basic Zombie losing its head and falling to the back Zombielosthead2.jpg|A Basic Zombie losing its head ZombieLying.jpg|Dead Basic Zombie Anniversary_Zombie.png|Basic Zombie's Costume in 5th Anniversary Party PvZ2_Mummy_Zombie.jpg|Mummy Zombie's artwork File:MummyZombieHD.png|HD Mummy Zombie PVZ2_HD_Beta_Mummy_Zombie.png|HD Beta Mummy Zombie Mummy Zombie (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Mummy Zombie Mummy Zombie after losing its arm (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Mummy Zombie after losing its left arm Mummy Zombie losing its head (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Mummy Zombie after losing its head Mummy Zombie lying on the ground (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Mummy Zombie after being defeated, lying on the ground PvZ2_Pirate_Zombie.jpg|Pirate Zombie's artwork File:PirateZombieHD.png|HD Pirate Zombie PirateZombieFirstDegrade.PNG|Pirate Zombie losing its arm PvZ2_Cowboy_Zombie.jpg|Cowboy Zombie's artwork PVZIAT CowboyZombiecopy.png|HD Cowboy Zombie Cowboy no Hat.png|A Cowboy Zombie without the cowboy hat DeadCowboyZombie.png|Dead Cowboy Zombie Zap Zombie.png|A zapped Cowboy Zombie Glowing Cowboy.png|A Cowboy Zombie with Plant Food redcowboy.jpg|Red Cowboy Zombie nearing the player's house Far future zombie.png|Future Zombie PvZ 2 Kung-Fu Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Kung-Fu Zombie's almanac entry 185px-Screenshot_2014-02-07-21-44-07.png|Kung-Fu Zombie PvZ 2 Monk Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Monk Zombie's almanac entry Chinnna.png|Monk Zombie trio.jpg|Three Zombie types plants-vs-zombies-artwork-02.jpg|Concept art of the Egyptian and Pirate Zombie. Plants vs. Zombies Online BASIC QUIN ZOMBIE.png|Qin Shi Huang Zombie in-game. PVZOL_Qin_Shi_Huan_Zombie.png|Qin Shi Huang Zombie in almanac. Others File:ZombieMaskItem.png|This is the Zombie Mask item. File:Zombietshirt.png|Zombie T-shirt item from Xbox marketplace File:ZombiePlush.png|Zombie plush File:Friends.kinda.jpg|Zombie with a Sunflower File:Stained-Glass-Zombie.jpeg|Zombie stained glass art Papercraft Zombie.jpg|Papercraft zombie MummyZombieMunny.png|Mummy Zombie Munny Pirate-Zombie_medium.jpg|Pirate Zombie K'nex figure. Basic-Zombie_medium.jpg|Basic Zombie's K'nex figure. Mummy-Zombie_medium.jpg|Mummy Zombie's K'nex figure. Cowboy-Zombie_medium.jpg|Cowboy Zombie K'nex figure. xpvz-figurine-zombielawnornament-full.jpg.pagespeed.ic.n0cY3W_TtG.jpg|Zombie Lawn Ornament xtoy-funko-pvz-zombie-front.jpg.pagespeed.ic.JyERmJH2pu.jpg|Zombie POP! Vinyl Toy Zombie Costume.png|Zombie Costume item from the Xbox Marketplace Trivia General *At the start of the level, the player can hear this zombie mutter, "The zombies...are coming........brainns....", and growl. This means that the zombie still remembers a small part of human speech. *The Snorkel Zombie's Almanac Entry states they don't have lungs, so it is unknown how they can speak. *If any zombie that can degrade to this zombie is killed by an explosive after losing its arm but before losing its head, its lost arm will regrow before it falls into a pile of ashes. The only exception to this are the Ducky Tube Zombies in the pool, which will just disappear instead. *This is the most frequently appearing zombie in all the [[Plants vs. Zombies (series)|''Plants vs. Zombies games]]. *Zombie makes a cameo in Bejeweled Blitz, as a tournament player with a score of 1,250. ''Plants vs. Zombies *Occasionally, when a zombie dies and its head falls off, it will start to stumble back and forth, shaking a fist in the air, then fall over. The same also happens to a Ducky Tube Zombie if it is slain before entering the pool. *A Zombie Mask is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points. *Zombie shoes are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points, which are the plain brown shoes that the normal zombie wears. *A Zombie T-Shirt is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 80 Microsoft Points. It is white, and has a normal zombie head on it. *The zombie has two idle animations, it may tilt left to right or move its head up and down. It also sometimes stick their tongues out, making a total of four idle animations. *A zombie figurine was included with physical copies of the Game of the Year edition. *In the online version, when a zombie loses its head and is then hit by an explosive, it regrows its head before burning, but when a zombie in any other version is burnt without its head, it will fall off unburned while the body will turn black and disappear after a couple of seconds. *If the player looks closely at the left foot of the zombie closest to the plants on the loading screen, it will appear to be wearing a black sock. *There is a glitch in the Nintendo DS version where any zombie that can degrade to this zombie (not including Ducky Tube Zombies) will continue to walk after losing its head until it takes a certain amount of damage before falling over. The number of hits varies, depending on what they degraded from. *In ''Bejeweled Blitz, a zombie is shown with the lowest score, 1,000, and also the lowest rank. *The eye of the zombie in the loading screen art work is bigger than the in-game ones. *Most zombies seem to be pigeon-toed; their feet point inwards. *If a zombie has its tongue hanging out and has to stop and eat a plant, then its tongue will disappear, but after it stops eating, the tongue will reappear. The exact reason is because all zombies have one eating animation, and the basic zombie's does not include its tongue. *In a glitch on the Console and PS Vita versions of Plants vs. Zombies, a zombie may die with a bloated mouth, its eyes staring at the sky, and not losing its head. *In December on iOS and Android versions, this zombie sometimes wears a Santa hat. *If a zombie that has lost it's arm is hypnotized, looking closely will reveal that it has now lost its right arm, as opposed to it's left arm ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *No matter how high you are already in Endless Zones these regular zombies will always be the first zombie that will appear. *Every basic zombie, including its three variants, has a "Tie". **Except for the Kung-Fu World ones. *Mummy Zombie seems to be a redundant because mummy is a deceased human or animal whose skin and organs have been preserved by either intentional or accidental exposure to chemicals, extreme cold, very low humidity, or lack of air, so that the recovered body will not decay further if kept in cool and dry conditions as lifted from Wikipedia. **Zombie on the other hand is a fictional undead creatures regularly encountered in horror and fantasy themed works. **Both states that they are all dead. **But then, the Alamanac Entry indicates that it is a zombie rolled in a tissue paper. This might explain its exceptional to redundancy. *Mummy Zombies can be sent to the middle of the lawn by sandstorms at Ancient Egypt. *If you look closely, the Pirate Zombie has yellow teeth, a minor reference to Scurvy. *The Cowboy Zombie has "Solid" toughness instead of "Average" toughness, despite still taking only ten normal damage shots. **This is probably because it has a cowboy hat, which makes it seem like he takes more damage, when really it just gives him another degrade. *Technically, the Cowboy Zombie is a headwear zombie, as it loses its cowboy hat after taking two hits. *A normal zombie (mummy, pirate, or cowboy) takes 19 shots of a Lightning Reed. *Cowboy Zombie, its three variants, and the Chicken Wrangler Zombie are the only zombies in the game to wear gloves. **However, they aren't the only Zombies in the series to wear gloves; the Zombie Bobsled Team also wears gloves. *Its Far Future variant seems to have a mohican hairstyle. *Kung-Fu World is the only world that has two regular garden variety zombies. One being an exception in Kung-Fu and one being a Monk. Category:Zombies Category:Day Category:Day Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:I, Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Kung-Fu World Encountered Zombies Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Player's House Category:Player's House Encountered Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Encountered Zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum